numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/YOSHI GOES DUMB!!! 2 Worlds Stuff
Each world will have 4 bosses and 1 major boss. Before We Start Babies. Because we all know they're cute. *Baby Daisy (Bake Eggs, Hatch Chickens): Nothing. Because Daisy is notorious for screwing up Waluigi's appearance in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. As a fighter, I mean! *Baby Mario (SHAH GAHS!!!): You can basically power up your slamma jamma to really land some serious aims and run even faster. *Baby Peach (Oh, Two Plumbers Once More): You can flutter jump higher, further, and... descend slower. Also wind currents! Levels *'Yoshi World' **'Bake Eggs, Hatch Chickens': It's the first level of the game. Teaches you the basics and pits you against an already difficult boss. (BOSS: Whoopee Cushner) **'SHAH GAHS!!!': This level is littered with Shy Guys. SHY GUYS. SHY GUYS EVERYWHERE! AHH! NO ENEMIES OTHER THAN SHY GUYS!!! (BOSS: Shyguyvasion) **'Oh, Two Plumbers Once More': Main asset is that you use Baby Peach a TON in this level and catch a ridiculous amount of wind currents... ALL WHILE DODGING LINC DA WHOOPS!!! (BOSS: Reused Assets) **'Not Yoga!': You ascend a gigantic mountain and you must basically watch out for Numberblocks trying to kill you. After that you randomly jump onto the beach and fight Twelve. (BOSS: Twelve, the Yoegda Master) **'To Break Kamek's Back, You Must Break a Few Eggs': Eggs. The whole zone consists of eggs. And more. And more. And more. (BOSS: Kamek) **'Retro Underground, Pound': You're gonna have to navigate and ground pound lots of posts. In fact the boss is basically just ground pounding it! (BOSS: Goomba Tower) **'Ogretroll Swamp': A swamp littered with Shreks and Donkeys. It's mainly just gonna be slamma jamma and watching out for Wigglers. (BOSS: Lunge Troll) **'Vs. Bowser': Basically the first boss world where Bowser pits you in a fight. (BOSS: Bowser, duh) *'Kremling's Kawesome Krash Kworld' **'Tikis, and Much More': You're gonna have to navigate around frustrating, well, uhh, tikis, at the Jungle. In other words, you're gonna have to jump 'n jump 'n jump 'n jump 'n jump 'n jump... (BOSS: Mugly) **'Let it Go-Go Yoshi': This level mostly centers on Go-Go Yoshi, but otherwise is a pretty large icy arena. Beware of the constant snow, because icy creatures inhabit this place! Includes Olafs. (BOSS: Elsa) **'Ace it, Idiot!': Yoshi knows how to play tennis, but does he know how to play tennis with his TONGUE?! Hope he knows how to, because the boss is quite confusing! (BOSS: Rango) **'Below-Average City': It looks very creepy and abandoned, and to speak of, filled with Kremlings. It sure seems like a lost Kremling city. Hopefully we got that correct. (BOSS: Mean Emcee) **'WAIT?! A CROSSOVER?': Yep! A crossover. (BOSS: Bowser and K. Rool) *'Thrilly Force' **'1,000 Lightyears make a 1,000 Bowsers': OH NO! We're in Slime Rancher for some reason and Bowser followed us there! (BOSS: Bowser 2.0) *'Partay Hartay Theme Park' **'KONNICHIWAWA!': WA! It's a forest. A VERY DEADLY ONE THAT IS! Filled with Puyo! And stuff similar to that! And look out at the end! (BOSS: Raffina) **'Go Kazoos with Top Cat': This carnival tent is not what you expect. Because it seems to have too much princess advertisements slapped all over it. Uh. (BOSS: Ringmaster Kazoo) **'Oh No! Adventure Time!': Explore the now ruined Land of Oog because I DON'T KNOW! Too much Bloons seemed to leak through this! (BOSS: Balloona Luna) **'Tantalizing Tower 2: Now It's Personal!': Can you fight your way through THREE armies of players? I hope you're able to! (BOSS: The Great King Bowser) **'Louie Wipeout': It's a museum. It's a museum where you have to dodge stuff. And Louies. And more stuff. Mostly Louies in this level. (BOSS: Surgical Lewis) **'Nightmare Below 20,000 Feet': Prepare to hit rock bottom the second time at the Secret Mine. The plunge sure is deep, but... you just gotta go through it. (BOSS: 45 Boss Ghosts) Facts *Nightmare Below 20,000 Feet play the normal Honeylune Ridge when outside the Secret Mine. While solving puzzles or listening to E.Gadd, you're gonna hear Run, Jump, Throw! 2 (8-Bit). On the lowest floor, Honeylune Ridge: Caves plays instead of the normal music. In the boss area, you're going to hear Honeylune Ridge: Wedding Hall. There's also a mini-boss against Whoopee Cushner (AGAIN) but instead it plays the Madame Broode battle theme and it only takes her three hits to take down. The only difference is that there's more Bumpties, Tiki Tanks, Slow Moes, Fooly Flowers, Racket Chomps, and especially GHOSTS. Whew! What a mouthful! Otherwise, the normal Secret Mine music plays.